Como despedida
by AzCevFan
Summary: Porque en medio del caos y la guerra puede existir un momento de amor y pasión. Esto es lo que debería haber ocurrido, en mi opinión, luego del encuentro entre Azize y Cevdet en el barco, luego de que ella se enterara de su verdadera misión. Espero que les guste. M por situaciones de adultos.


**Porque puede haber, en medio de la guerra, un lugarcito para el romance y la pasión. Esta es mi versión de lo que debería haber sucedido entre Azize y Cevdet cuando se reencontraron en el barco, a poco de haberse enterado ella de la verdadera misión de su marido... espero que les guste...**

**Como despedida…**

-Ahora volveré a mi deber… los griegos preparan algo terrible…- dijo Cevdet y Azize le cubrió su boca con sus dedos…

-Shhh… Cevdet… amor… por favor calla solo por un instante…- le rogó ella- no hablemos de los griegos, no hables de Tevfik… no pensemos en nada más que nuestro amor… quedémonos en silencio mirándonos…

Cevdet levantó su mano entre las suyas y comenzó a besarla con suavidad, ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él, luego Cevdet terminó besando sus labios, y se dejaron llevar un instante por la pasión, ella lo abrazó y él profundizó levemente su beso.

Él se separó y miró hacia arriba con fastidio.

-No podemos… no podemos hacerlo ahora, Azize…

-Justamente por eso lo digo… el tiempo es escaso…- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste- tal vez tú o tal vez yo… uno de los dos podría no estar mañana… es por eso… ¿y si lo olvidamos por un instante?… seamos por un instante Cevdet y Azize de Salónica…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura- estoy dispuesta a morir por este momento…

Cevdet se perdió en sus ojos y volvió a besarla, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Tú eres mi único hombre… eres mi pasado… y mi futuro también… solo tú vives en mi corazón… solo tú, amor…- ella le hablaba con tanta emoción que él se sentía un estúpido por estar pensando sólo en su deber...

-Azize…- dijo él cuando pudo encontrar su voz…

-Sólo quiero ser tuya, Cevdet...- dijo y él la abrazó apretadamente, la emoción casi lo desbordaba.

-Azize…- repitió él y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella, era imposible que Azize se fuera en ese momento, después de todo tenía razón, esa podría ser quizá la última vez que estuviesen juntos…

-Cevdet…- dijo ella y él la besó con intensidad, sus labios casi la lastimaban por el ímpetu que tenían, pero a Azize no le importó. Sentía su cuerpo en total sintonía con el suyo.

Él la empujó contra una de las paredes, al lado de la puerta y ella jadeó apreciativamente cuando sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y liberó su cabello.

-Azize… mi Azize…- dijo entre besos y sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus brazos y luego acarició los costados de su cuerpo, cálidamente.

Azize se abandonó a las caricias de él y mientras Cevdet la besaba y desabotonaba su vestido, ella hizo lo propio con el saco, el chaleco y la camisa de él…

Cevdet abrió su vestido y dejó un rastro húmedo de besos hasta su pecho y la escuchó jadear placenteramente. La mano de Azize se deslizó hacia abajo y él suspiró al sentirla acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón, testeando cuán listo estaba él para ella.

-Me vuelves loco…- le dijo él y ella sonrió con picardía, lo conocía tanto que parecía que el tiempo no había pasado.

-Como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente mientras lo acariciaba y le quitaba la ropa.

-No sé como hice para vivir sin ti todo este tiempo…- jadeó él sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ella siguió camino hacia abajo, besando su torso y abdomen, y luego de deslizar sus pantalones hacia abajo, lo tomó en su boca, y él tuvo que apoyar sus manos en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Cevdet se mordió el labio rogando que todo no terminara tan rápido, hacía bastante tiempo que no se dejaba llevar por la pasión, ni siquiera por la necesidad física y las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir eran demasiado intensas.

Tomó sus hombros para pedirle que se reuniera con él y ella sonrió satisfecha cuando él la besó y volvió a sentirse atrapada entre él y la pared.

La ropa dejó de ser un impedimento entre ambos y Azize suspiró al sentirlo íntimamente, su excitación rozándola con intensidad mientras la pared fría le ocasionaba un estremecimiento, por la diferencia de temperatura…

Azize lo abrazó y lo besó húmedamente mientras él la urgía y levantaba sus piernas para acomodarlas alrededor de su cintura. Cevdet cerró los ojos cuando se sintió en ella, completándola. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho, y la escuchó gemir de placer.

Tapó su boca con otro beso, no quería que sufrieran interrupciones. Una vez que ella se ajustó completamente a él, Cevdet comenzó a moverse suavemente, sus ojos perdidos en los de ella, disfrutando y observando como ella disfrutaba.

Azize se mordió el labio, deseando que él incrementara la velocidad para sentirlo más intensamente. Él pareció leerle el pensamiento y se movió con mayor velocidad, pero también más profundo.

Fueron varios minutos intensos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, pero él disfrutó de los sonidos placenteros que ella hacía.

Cevdet comenzó a sentir cansancio en sus piernas y se movió hacia la mesa, en donde la recostó y pudo recostarse él, para no cargar con todo el peso de ambos.

Al lograr apoyar su espalda, Azize se arqueó un poco y él pudo tener acceso directo a su pecho, al que le dedicó caricias y besos mientras seguía moviéndose en búsqueda del máximo placer.

De pronto, él se detuvo en seco. Ella lo miró desde donde estaba, recostada sobre la mesa, él la observó, delineando su cuerpo con los ojos, como si quisiera guardar ese momento en su memoria y luego deslizó sus manos y acarició su vientre cariñosamente.

-Cevdet...- le rogó ella, sabía que él necesitaba unos instantes de ternura, al menos para comunicarse con su hijo y lo observó, respirando agitada, respetando sus deseos.

Sin desconectarse, él se inclinó y besó su vientre, amorosamente y luego siguió camino hacia arriba y ella jadeó placenteramente al sentirlo sobre su pecho, otra vez besándola y acariciándola como sabía que ella necesitaba.

Azize sintió que el clímax estaba cerca. No quería que él se detuviera otra vez, entonces se incorporó y lo tomó del cuello, lo besó húmedamente y empujó sus muslos con sus talones, obligándolo a moverse más profundamente.

-Azize… si…- dijo él y ella lo sintió cálido y húmedo, interminable justo antes de llegar al máximo placer también.

Cevdet la observó, sus ojos atentos a todos los detalles y la vio volver en sí, agitada, satisfecha, feliz…

-Hey…- le dijo con ternura- sigue siento increíble tenerte entre mis brazos… sentirte parte de mí, saber exactamente qué tengo que hacer para encenderte y confiar en que tú también lo sabes… lo sabes…- dijo y sonrió, besando la punta de su nariz.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella sonriendo con complicidad.

-Yo también… más que a mi vida…- le dijo él y le devolvió la sonrisa…

Se vistieron entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices, no sabían si vivirían muchos años más o sólo unas horas, si a uno le tocaría el profundo dolor de perder al otro, pero al menos habían podido dejar la guerra de lado por un momento y expresarse nuevamente el amor que se tenían...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**


End file.
